1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction key pad display, and more particularly, to a multifunction key pad display capable of easily and rapidly performing various input operations and displaying various information, and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device (such as a mobile communication terminal) includes a key pad apparatus, in order to easily input various commands. In the key pad apparatus, characters, such as, images, numbers, or special signs, are assigned to the respective keys and a user operates the key pad so that various operations, such as, a telephone calling, telephone receiving, character inputting, and character transmitting are properly performed by the electronic device.
However, since the characters are fixed in the conventional key pad apparatuses, the conventional key pad apparatuses are not suitable for recent electronic devices that perform various and complicated functions. For example, since characters are previously assigned to the respective keys, it is difficult or impossible to input characters during global roaming of the mobile communication terminal. In addition, since a large number of key operations must be performed when an MP3 function, or a camera function, is used in the mobile communication terminal, it is inconvenient to use such functions. That is, since the depth of a user interface is large, it is difficult to operate the keys.
In order to solve such problems, a touch screen has been adopted as the key pad apparatus. However, little pressure is applied when the user touches the keys in the touch screen. Therefore, commands may not be properly input, or the same command can be input a plurality of times. Furthermore, when the key pad apparatus is a touch screen, power is supplied to the entire touch screen, resulting in high power consumption and high manufacturing costs.